Beast Boy and Terra's Songs
by 1Redneck Chick5
Summary: A collection of songfics for Beast Boy and Terra. Heh, enough said? Rated for mild language, and possible more adult themes later.
1. The Gift

It is recomended that you play the song while you read the fic. Most can be found by looking up the artists myspace page. Just a suggestion since these are writtin in the flow of the song.

**I do not own Teen Titans or the song "The Gift", be Seether.**

* * *

**The Gift.  
**

Bright morning sun shown through the window of the sleeping girl. She tossed and objected to the morning rays, but the blonde, blue eyed teenager sat up in bed. She hung her head and let the hair curtan over her heart shaped face.

The morning had intruprted her dreams, more like memorys. Wonderful memorys for the most part, becuase those where the ones she wanted to cling to. Though the bad ones where never far.

_Hold me now I need to feel relief  
Like I never wanted anything  
I suppose I'll let this go and find a reason I'll hold on to  
I'm so ashamed of defeat  
And I'm out of reason to believe in me  
I'm out of trying to get by_

Terra looked up and sighed quietly before getting up from bed and walking around her room, gathering her clouthing before putting them on. Saturday, school was out for the weekend. She pulled on black shorts and a blue T-shirt before her sneekers and ran outside.

Beast Boy.

That name kept poping into her mind time after time. That name was the main sorce of her pain and joy. He had givin her more then anyone ever had or could, his love. Yeah, that sounded corny, but it was true. He had shown it to her more then once, but she refused him how many times? Terra had lost count.

Terra walked on the side walk with her arms crossed at her chest and eyes wandering around. Afraid somone would notice her.

_I'm so afraid of the gift you give me  
I don't belong here and I'm not well  
I'm so ashamed  
of the lie I'm living  
Right on the wrong side of it all_

Terra felt somone glance at her and she quickly turned around facing a store window to avoid eye contact. She stopped walking, her hair flaired forward and stopped, half covering her face.

Terra stared at herself with anger and hate, she was looking at the monster who had destoryed the city once, and broken a innocent green heart. She pushed her hair out of her face and resumed her walk, glaring at the side walk now. Her jaw set harder and arms crossed tighter. Her mistakes had cost her a lot, and Beast Boy. Why did all her trail of thoughts keep leading back to him! She knew she had to move on, didn't she? She didn't diserve him, he could do so much better, why didn't he? To Terra, she was nothing, nothing worth anyones time or care. She didn't think she could get any lower, any stupider of a person.

_I can't face myself when I wake up  
And look inside a mirror  
I'm so ashamed of that thing  
I suppose I'll let it go  
Til I have something more to say for me  
I'm so afraid of defeat  
And I'm out of reason to believe in me  
I'm out of trying to defy_

How could he had been so trusting? He had practicly served up his heart to her on a silver platter! With a side dish or two. Why had he done that? Come back for her, a few times. He hadn't givin' up like she had done so many times. Beast Boy was her stronger point, yet he was also her weakness. She wondered if it was the same in his view.

The next set of quistions came to mind, why was she living like she hadn't remembered? What was worth more then her old life?

The whole job was protecting people! That's what I'm doing, protecting them from me...

Why was it, everything she did seemed wrong some how? Somthing always made her a liar, somthing always went horribly wrong. She was never right about anything... exsept one, that was a feeling she almost wished she didn't have. It was tearing her apart.

_I'm so afraid of the gift you give me  
I don't belong here and I'm not well  
I'm so ashamed  
of the lie I'm living  
Right on the wrong side of it all_

She felt like part of her was missing, like no matter what she did there was that dark void. She was only a teenager! this shouldn't be happening to her, she was too young to make any sense. What was happening to her? She often felt a shadow over her face, that darker part haunting her.

Love, it was such a complicated word and meaning. What was love really? Most people brushed it off, not knowing it was such an importan thing. A thing she had been offered, and rejected.

Hold me now I need to feel complete

Like I matter to the one I need

"Terra?"

Terra's head shot up at the sound of that voice. She turned around to look at the green boy who had spoken. "You." she said simply.

Beast Boy gave a guilty grin, "Bummer eh?" he joked before frowning. "You've been crying, is everything okay?"

Terra touched her cheek with her finger tips, feeling the hot wetness. She hadn't noticed the tears leaving her eyes. "Fine," she spat. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see you again," Beast Boy smiled again, softly. God it made her want to melt. Her eyes travled over his face.

"Well- I..I... Why!" She spat next, trying to look away but couldn't. Her eyes darted back to his face, he looked like he was considering, but not hurt... but looks could be desiving. If anyone should know, it was her.

"Becuase..." Beast Boy started before looking straight into her eyes, making her look back. "I... miss you and-"

"I'm not Terra stop-"

"Let me finesh," Beast Boy held his hand up in protest and all she could do was nodd quickly. "I know it's you, I can feel it. Don't say I'm crazy, I know what I know. Your Terra, admit it or not. You can't hide from me, the nose knows." he pointed to his nose, and dispite herself, Terra giggled. "See? You LOVE my jokes!"

Thats not all I- NO NO NO! STOP! She scorned.

_I'm so afraid of the gift you give me  
I don't belong here and I'm not well  
I'm so ashamed  
of the lie I'm living  
Right on the wrong side of it all_

"Terra, I was never able to tell you, everything, it happened to fast... I never told you... I..." Beast Boy stuttered. Terra watched him, her eyes growing larger, inside she was urging his next words. "I..." Beast Boy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Never mind, I- I need to go." His face burned as he turned to leave.

"Beast Boy-" Terra reached out and grabbed his arm as her eyes watered again. He turned his head to look at her and she felt her face burn. "I mean... I- no I mean.. I..." She let go of his arm and looked down. "I'm sorry." She wispered harshly.

_Now I'm ashamed of this  
I am so ashamed of this_

"Terra-"

"No, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." Without looking up Terra grabbed Beast Boy in a hug and cried quietly into his shoulder.

"Shh, everythings going to be alright," Beast Boy wispered in her ear as he hugged her back.

"How can you tell?" She sobbed.

"Becuase I love you," He wispered even softer.

_Now I'm so ashamed of this  
I am so ashamed of me..._

* * *

Hi everyone! Sorry, this fic seemed a little messy. But its the only one I have complete at the moment. -holds up list of future to-be song fics- 

Anyways, I have tons of song fic ideas, no I mean it, TONS. So I am finally getting off my butt, or er, Sitting on it at the computer and writing when I get the chance. Updates may be slow, I'm a busy person.

_Please Read and Review!_


	2. Why

**I do not own Teen Titans or the song:**

** Everything you want, by: Vertical Horizon.**_**  
**_

_**

* * *

**_**Why.**_**  
**_

The sun shined down over Jump City Park. The green tree's in their best, birds sang and children played in the green grass. People dotted the landscape. Benches also sprayed over the park that was only a little ways off from the lake.

Though back in the trees sat a girl who didn't want part in any of the spring joy at the moment. Her head stayed toward over the school book on her lap. Her blonde hair shadowed her heart shaped face though she didn't bother trying to push it back this time. It acted as a shield.

_Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why_

She wasn't new to this city, though acted like it. Ha, in fact she knew this city better then most people... she had taken it over once... and also once protected it. But that was past, this was present. She refused her name, her old home, her old friends... and ever knowing one of her best friend. Her past was scared- clouded with horrible... unbearable memories.

Terra, calling herself Tara now glared at the math book on her lap. Her blue eyes trying to concentrate on the numbers. But this place brought back so many memories, dang it, why did she have to sit in this spot? She had used to sit with Beast Boy here, long time ago.

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return_

Beast Boy... Tara felt a lump in her throat at his memory. He had been everything she wasn't. He had been there for her so many times that she lost count. Without him Tara had no doubt that she wouldn't be alive. He had gave it all to her, his friendship trust... love... she had given it to him at one point. Her love... but now it didn't seem to be there anymore. She didn't have that feeling- like she was going to faint at his smile. He was a friend to her, and as much as she hated it... that's all he was.

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't  
know why_

One reason she ran, she didn't think she could bear telling him that. Telling Beast Boy things really did change... and not really in the good way. But another part of her, the Terra part that was still trying to live- still loved him. But she was so broken... so confused by all the past events she didn't know what to think. So went with Tara's thoughts and ran and allowed herself to fall out of love's grasp. Her past hurt, it was like an open wound getting worse everyday. But when she was Tara the wound seemed to heal... and Tara didn't love Beast Boy.

_You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say_

Tara glared down at her book as if it was to blame for her troubles. She sighed and glanced up at the park, picturing the Titans play some 'foo' ball. Though her thoughts would drift from thinking about the other Titans to just thinking about... Beast Boy.

Tara sighed heavily and closed her eyes as she thought back, trying to piece it all together.

_"Hey Beast Boy?" Terra had chimed as they walked in the park._

_"Yeah Terra?" Beast Boy turned his head to smile sweetly at her._

_"Do you um..." Terra blushed and looked away. "You know have a crush on anyone?" she asked sheepishly._

_Beast Boy covered his smile and shrugged, "I duno, maybe." he gave her a flirty look before dashing off. Terra laughed then ran after him._

Tara shook her head and looked around again, trying to keep her deep eyes from flooding. Why did things have to change? Why couldn't she summon up that feeling again?  
Tara shook her head again- harder. _Stop thinking that! _She snapped to herself.

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't  
know why_

Tara truly didn't think she had that feeling anymore. Sometimes it would pop up, that heart melting feeling in her gut whenever she thought about Beast Boy. But it was fading... slowly growing less and less and soon would be no more. It scared her Terra part, scared her worst then anything, but her Tara part. Was glad because it meant she was learning to let go of her past.

_But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for_

Tara stood up and started walking after slamming her book shut. She clutched it tightly to her chest as she started out of the park, thinking to herself. The day was pretty calm, for now. The sun beamed down on her golden locks and made them shine though her face stayed shadowed.

"That joke didn't even make sense!" Cyborg's voice came.

"It did to the people who have a sense of humor, unlike one team I can mention!" Beast Boy's voice snapped.

Tara gasped and looked around, she spotted the Titans a little ways off and out of instinct ran a little further ways off- though couldn't go any further as she stared sadly at Beast Boy.

_Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return_

He was so... cute... and sweet. Her face softened slightly, she was sure whatever the joke had been- she would have laughed even if she tried not to. He made her laugh and enjoy her life- unlike so many other people.

_WHY!_ Terra cried out inside. _Why can't we... why can't we have that feeling?_

Tara made an attempt to swallow the lump in her throat, though it didn't work. He was just about everything she wasn't. Truthful, daring, brave, kind… loving. A reason she had liked him so much that past year, she why had been so fond of him. He didn't deserve her, he was too much.

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't  
Know why_

Beast Boy stopped walking; having the feeling he was being watched he looked around as the other Titans walked on. His green eyes met Tara's... Tara's, not Terra. Beast Boy felt his own lump start to swell as his eyes softened into a sadden look. His mouth formed a thin line that cut threw his face and his whole head started to feel light headed.

"Terra..." he whispered.

_I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time_

Tara shook her head to snap out of it and gave him a sadden look. "No..." she whispered softly before shaking her head then running off. Maybe some day she would have that feeling towards him again, maybe. But for now... it wasn't there.

Beast Boy clenched his teeth as he tried to get rid of the lump and watched the girl he once knew run off. He had thought she would be the one, and still prayed for it, but no matter what he did he couldn't seem to reach her that way. "It's never too late," he whispered to himself before catching up with the other Titans.

_But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know _

_

* * *

_

OMG! you have NO idea how many times I argued with myself over if I should post this or not. Personally, I think it is my worst yet, but I will leave that up to my readers to deicide. I think it kinda goes against my loyal BBT-ness. But I like a drop of tragic like romance. So, as a warning, not all of these are going to have happy endings. Thank you for reading! And for my three reviews -huggles the reviews-

_Even if you hated it, Please Read and Review_


	3. What Hurts the Most

I do not own Teen Titans, or the song "What hurts the most"

By Rascall Flatts (or somthing like that, I think I spelled it wrong.)_**  
**_

_**-------------------------------------------- **_

_**What Hurts the Most.**_

The day was starting to end at the sunny coastal Jump City. The sun sets where usually long, the sun took its time fading into the shimmering lake while the moon would slowly climb up into the beautiful night sky. Usually, this was all a perfect ending to a day, usually, it would cheer anyone up to watch. 

This wasn't usually though, not for the green teenager who was stalking a dirt road with his head hung. Millions of confusing thoughts rushing through his young mind. Millions, yet, non made enough sense. Everything seemed mixed and matched, torn and sewn, thrown and tossed. Everything he thought would happen, didn't, and everything he thought wouldn't happen, did. Beast Boy's ear twitched at the slight sound of thunder, but he ignored it and leaned against a tree that over looked a over grown part of the lake. Terra... he missed her, more then anyone knew, more then he would admit to himself. When with his friends, the Titans, he acted himself, like Terra's rejection didn't hurt him any, like it was all fine. But it wasn't, this morning he had found wet spots on his pillow from crying.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

His mind drifted as the lake did on windy days. He had only spent a few weeks with her as herself, but felt so close to her. The blonde teenaged girl with the ocean blue eyes. That heart melting smile, the thought made him smile, a twisted and painful one at the memorie, but still.  
Even after everything they went through, he loved her. 

It only grew, and even after waiting a year for her, he still wanted her. What happened when she did become free, well, it was too painful for him to keep recalling. Beast Boy hit his head against the thick tree and closed his eyes, he had so many times to tell her how he felt, but never could. Now, he probably never would be able to.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

Terra walked along a dirt road, taking little notice of those thundering clouds, threatening to pour out the water. Her arms held her sides. She wore her cut off jeans, and a long sleeved gray shirt since it was a Saturday. Her blonde hair swayed in the wind, but she was too wrapped up to notice.

Regret, anger, sorrow, loss, love.

She was feeling all those, and in a powerful way. She regretted turning Beast Boy down. She was angry at herself for becoming the spiteful creature she was. She was sad about losing her best friends over her mistakes. She missed her old life, she was missing out, and didn't believe she could go back. And she loved the green teenager she rejected in a cold shouldered way.

He can do so much better then me. I have to let him go. No matter how much I... Terra thought, hanging her head more as if trying to hide the salty tears that left her eyes and slid down her cheeks. It was her fault, that everything went horribly wrong, she knew that, but she wanted to just blame it on someone else, say it was their fault, that she was only the victim. But she couldn't.

In a way, she was punishing herself, for everything she had done. Not giving herself the pleasure of talking to the Titans, her friends, instead just watching them from a hiding spot- wishing she was there laughing with them. And the biggest punishment of all, avoiding Beast Boy.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder_

It was hard, pretending to go on with life, like she was just a normal girl. Going to school every morning, giving small fake smiles when she wanted to cry. Laughing when she wanted to sob, everything was fake. "I wish I could take it back," she whispered to herself, making a whole new stream of tears start again. 

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

"I could have told you so many times," Terra whispered, looking at the lake that started to dance in wave form due to the stormy winds that where blowing past. The rain droplets started out small, Terra didn't even notice till it was pouring down the rain hard and fast. As if even the weather was disgusted with her. 

The blonde looked up, shielding her eyes before bolting to the shelter of a old tree a little ways away. She saw a shadowy figure, and as she came closer, saw who it was, she stopped dead in her tracks with a surprised face. "Beast Boy." She breathed out, making him open his eyes and look at her. He looked... depressed, alone, and she just couldn't describe it, but it made her want to wrap her arms around him for comfort.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close_

"Terra," He said quietly, almost as if he where expecting her to scream at him for something. 

_And having so much to say_

"I-I Didn't know you would be here," Terra stuttered, taking a step back, even if it was raining harder.

Beast Boy smiled softly, "Small world after all." He lifted himself from the tree so he wasn't leaning on it anymore, though his arms stayed helplessly crossed.

"Yeah," Terra looked away at the rain that splashed into the lake with great force. "I should go, its raining pretty hard."

"No, Terra." Beast Boy took a step forward, it hurt when she took a step further back. "Stay, please?"

"No."

_And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

"Why not?" Beast Boy begged. "Its raining pretty hard, and-" 

"I have to go home. I can't stay." She said dully, keeping her eyes on the lake.

"Terra, please." Beast Boy begged again, "Just till the rain stops. Its getting dark anyway, I could take you home." Terra turned her head to look at him, her eyes looked hard and cold on her face that he almost looked away. "Can't we just talk?" Beast Boy sighed.

"About what?" She demanded. It was Beast Boy's turn to look away at the lake as his face went blank. "Us."

Terra shook her head so hard that her hair flew around her head. "Beast Boy, there is no us! Just let me go!"

"Why not!" He demanded, pleading almost.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say_

"Because... just because!" Terra looked down, closing her eyes as silent tears spilled down her face like the rain drops that where sliding off the leaves and bouncing off both their heads. 

"Because why!"

Terra looked up at Beast Boy, her cheeks shined as she whispered. "Because, I love you." She drew back farther from him. "We can't..."

"Terra, don't go please!" Beast Boy took a hasty step forward, and Terra took one back just as fast so she stood in the pouring rain. "Why can't we! Why!"

"You can do so much better. I don't deserve this." She whispered again, backing up more and more. Her sneakers splashed in fresh mud, and rain soaked her to the bone, but she didn't care.

_And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

Beast Boy started to follow her, leaving the shade of the tree, "Don't leave me! Please, Terra, don't!" Terra didn't back up anymore, when Beast Boy was right up to her, she shook her head once more before reaching over and pressing her lips against his in a soft kiss. They stood there for a moment, Beast Boy finally got over his slight shock and wrapped his arms around Terra, and she did the same. The rain poured around and on them, both where soaked from head to toe. But neither was willing to ruin this one last moment for some rain. Beast Boy pressed harder, and Terra followed happily. 

A loud crack of thunder made them both jump, Terra gave a heavy sigh, before leaning to his ear and whispering softly, "Goodbye." She then broke free from Beast Boy, and then turned and ran before Beast Boy could do anything but stare after her.

"I love you too," he whispered sadly.

_Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do_

-------------------------------------

Sorry, I fineshed this a day or so ago, but I was having troubles getting it up. Hope it was worth the time. Heh, like I said, I like tragic romance, or at least writing them. -anime sweat drop-

Thank you for reading.

**Please Read and Review!**


	4. Listen to Your Heart

I do not own Teen Titans. Or the song "Listen to your heart"

By: DHT._**  
**_

_**-------------------------------------------------- **_

_**Listen to your heart. **_

The air was heavy with steam from the whistling train. The sky was gray, weither from the growing darkness, or the air, the girl waiting to sneak on the train didn't know.

She stood there, blonde hair hiding her blue eyes and frown. Wearing simple jean shorts and a black hoodie over her white T-shirt that she threw on this morning. Looking like a little lost puppy while in her trance of thoughts, fighting with herself back and forth over this. What did she have here anyway? What was keeping her in Jump City where there was so much hurt and pain?

Broken friendship, broken memories, broken trust... and broken love.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

Terra looked over her shoulder, only seeing the ticket station in the blue shadowed area, beyond that point, some where out there was five people who she owed a lot to, well... okay a few weren't total people, but you got the idea. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes, and bowed her head.

_A beautiful orange sunset painted the bay, dashing pinks and purples skirted across the sky added to the scene. Two shadowy figures sat just out of reach of the tide, talking and enjoying each others company.  
"If I did something... something bad, could I still be a hero?" Terra asked, nervously glancing Beast Boy's way.  
The green elf laughed, "Like what? Steal Robin's masks? Sorry Ter, that was already done."  
Terra tried to smile, but couldn't, "No, something worse."  
Beast Boy laughed again, "Your weird."  
Terra set her chin on her knees and wrapped her arms around them, nagging at it no more._

The blonde opened her eyes and looked back at the train, he had never answered that question. And just days later, she had done something 'bad'. "I'm not a hero, Beast Boy." She whispered quietly.

_listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_

Beast Boy kicked a cola can that had been laying on the side walk. His hands where stuffed in his pockets and his head was hung as low as it could go. If you could look through the shaggy, spiky hair that was draped over his face, you would see his blank face. One that almost said "everything's...not worth it anymore."

He loved her, he hated her.

_Night sky, dotted with millions of little white stars, and a full moon hanging brightly as a Christmas bulb. The tide was washing up higher onto the sand, leaving it marble smooth and ground hard after recoiling back to the water.  
"And, twirl!" Beast Boy laughed as he twirled Terra around in a circle by her hand. She laughed, almost loud enough to match the waves noise. It made him smile. Walking on the beach at night, Terra went bare foot, since she insisted that she wouldn't step on a poor jelly fish or something of the sort.  
"Do it again!" She laughed, as they did their best to do some sort of dance. Beast Boy happily agreed and twirled Terra around in a circle again, but this time she landed up in his face. Both looked at each other blankly, just staring. Terra coughed and pushed away, blushing as she pushed a lock of hair back behind her ear. "Sorry."_

"Why does she always push away from me?" He muttered, quietly, almost... in a heart broken way.

_sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
they're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams_

Terra took a few more hesitated steps towards the train that was bound to leave any moment. Her legs seemed stiff, like they didn't want to get on that train. Something was still holding her back, some... one.

"I have to go." She whispered, placing her hand on the train's side as if telling herself it was okay. "It's what's right, he has to move on, we both do." She went on, muttering to herself quietly, almost sure people where starting to stare at her. Could she blame them? She probably looked crazy. "This is best, its what we both need," she continued to try and convince herself.

_listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do_

Beast Boy stopped when something caught his eye. He bent down and picked up the flat object. He turned it over, just a regular red notebook. He shouldn't read it... that would be rude. But-... Beast Boy looked around before skipped a few pages open, just to see what was inside. A few pages of scribbled down notes, and that shouldn't have been of interest, if it wasn't in Terra's hand writing.

Beast Boy looked up, just outside the train station. _Is Terra in there? _He asked himself. It wouldn't hurt to look, so he went through the gates and through the building, looking for her. But didn't catch sight till he went through the other exit, that led to a outside train, puffing out smoke and ready to go. "Terra!" Beast Boy shouted, without meaning too when he saw her slim figure standing there be itself.

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_

Terra's head shot up, and looked toward Beast Boy. _No no no no! He shouldn't be here! Why is he here? He couldn't have known- is that my note book? _She watched as the green teenager came jogging over. He had a faint grin, but his eyes showed his real smile. It should have made her feel better, but it didn't. She didn't want him around when she left... for good. She couldn't stand to see that heart broken face again.

"Terra," he said again, this time, not as loud since he was standing right beside her. "You- you dropped this, so I thought I would bring it back... what are you doing here?" He asked, trying not to sound as worried as he was.

"Thanks," Terra muttered, snatching the book away from him and bending down and putting the note book back into her suit case.

"Terra, you can't leave!" Beast Boy started, she didn't need to answer for him to know. Terra ignored him as she took her time putting the note book away.

_Just ignore him, he needs to understand. Just, ignore him if you want to help him. _Terra told herself, it was hard though as he kept talking.

_and there are voices  
that want to be heard  
so much to mention  
but you can't find the words_

"Terra, please." Beast Boy bent down to her eye level. His face was cringed and his eyes pleading, she knew if she looked at him too long she would give in, that's why Terra kept her eyes on her suit case. "Why can't things be like they where?" He whispered, repeating his words from the other day.

_the scent of magic  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind_

Terra closed her eyes, trying to ignore him, trying to keep out his words. Because they hurt, they hurt deep and clear. She could feel the pain in her chest, making it hard to breath, and making her want to sob. "Because things change, and sometimes for the better." She whispered in a harsh tone.

"This isn't for the better, and you know it!" Beast Boy snapped, making people stare again. Beast Boy lowered his voice. "You can't tell me this is for the better, when your sitting here crying over it." He said in a softer tone.

Terra cursed herself for crying, but shook her head 'no'. "Yes it is," she stood up and threw her bag into the open box train stall. She then turned to face him. "Remember the beach?" He shook his head 'yes'. "I can't be a hero. I can't-"

"You don't need to be a hero! You don't need to save the world!" Beast Boy insisted.

_listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do_

"Just stop." Terra snapped, climbing on the train and sitting down. "And leave me alone, go home."

"No."

Both teenagers jolted slightly when the final whistle blew and the engine started running. Terra crossed her arms and leaned against the railing, it was a miracle this old train was still running, the people in charge of it didn't even close all the doors, but all for her better she supposed.

"Terra!" Beast Boy started following, he was fast, but that wasn't surprising. He kept up with her cart, since it was still going slow for a train, and had yet to pick up pace.

Terra turning her head away from him, then bowed it and bit her lip as her eyes watered up. "Just go away." She whispered.

"Terra! Don't!"

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_

_Don't do this to him, don't do it to yourself. _Something said, she didn't know what, the thought just came to her head. _You have your whole life ahead of you, don't count it all on your past. Listen to me, you can't rewrite history, but you can make a better future. Trust me. _Terra looked back to the open space, Beast Boy was still running, but was starting to lag behind. She sucked in her breath and made her choice.

_Listen to your heart...mm..mmm_

Throwing her bag out, Terra stood up. "Oh god, I can't believe I am doing this." She whimpered before jumping out of the train, lucky for her, she landed on Beast Boy.

"AH!" Beast Boy yelped, behind tumbled to the floor with Terra on top of him. They stared at each other for a moment, before cracking up. "Nice jump agent 008," Beast Boy joked, Terra was still laughing too hard to answer. Terra whipped tears from her eyes, from laughing too hard at her stunt and its ending. Beast Boy was still chuckling from it, he sounded so cute when he laughed like that.

_Aww, c'mon! Sure, this is a cute way to end this, but end it the way it should! DO IT DO IT DO IT! _That voice urged. Terra smiled and placed her hands on each side of Beast Boy's face and kissed him good and hard. Beast Boy, closer to fainting then surprised, didn't do anything for the next half a moment when Terra lifted her head up. Both where blushing brighter then tomatoes.

"Heh heh... sorry, got caught in the moment th-MM!" Terra mumbled the rest as Beast Boy pulled her back down in for another kiss. And she had no objection what so ever. Nor did she to Beast Boy's hands that slipped behind her head. They would have stayed longer, if the stupid T-com on Beast Boy's belt hadn't gone off. With that ruining the moment, Terra rolled off, blushing again as Beast Boy answered Robin's call. After he closed it, turned to Terra and grinned. "C'mon, lets go beat some bad guy butt." Terra shook her head though, still smiling however. "I'm not ready to go back to that... yet. Go without me. I'll see you around." Beast Boy nodded grimly, but still grinned as he stood up and rushed off towards the trouble while Terra went to find wherever her bag had landed.

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_

_--------------------_

Hey guys, I've been posting sadder endings, so I decided to post a happier one, next few are a possible tragic again -evil laughter-

I think this was a little corny, sorry about it. Hope you enjoyed.

**Please Read and Review!**_  
_


	5. Here Without You

**I do not own Teen Titans. Or the song "Here without you" **

**By: 3 Doors Down.**_**  
**_

_**------------ **_

_**Here Without You.**_

The night sky was crystal clear, sparkled with diamond stars, and sung to by the wind pushed lake. The night was perfect, everything seemed just right.

_A hundred days had made me older  
since the last time that I've saw your pretty face  
A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same_

Beast Boy sighed, happily though as his arm tightened its grip around the blonde that was laying on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down, half smiling. When she looked up, his smile grew.

"What?" Terra giggled.

_But all the miles had separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

"Nothing," He laid back down on the rocky, but some how, comfortable ground. Terra pushed herself up, a hand on either side of his torso.

"Don't lie, your no good at it." She joked. Beast Boy looked up at her, no longer smiling. He turned his head so his cheek rested on the rocky floor. Terra's smile also slipped from her face. "Oh, that."

"Why not?" He muttered.

"Beast Boy, don't, please." Terra sighed and pushed away from him completely and sat up.

"I just want to know." He muttered, sitting up as well with a solemn face.

_I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_

"No, you don't." Terra turned away from him, bringing her knees to her chest she laid the side of her cheek on them and closed her eyes.

"Yes I do! Just tell me-"

"Tell you what?" Terra snapped her head back to face Beast Boy, her eyes showing a tint of yellow as she yelled. "Tell you that I don't want to be a Titan? Tell you I need to stay away? Tell you I have to life every day of my life in shame because of what I did? Is THAT what you want me to tell you!"

_The miles just keep rollin  
as the people either way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
but I hope that it gets better as we go_

Beast Boy stared at her, "No... its not-"

"Then stop asking!" She snapped next before digging her chin into her knees and letting out a sob. "Its hard enough as it is. I wish you would just... leave me alone about it." Her eyes closed, shielding her blue eyes from the heart broken green face. "Accept it."

"No! I can't, I won't! How could I?"

"Beast Boy-"

_I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me_

"No. I'm tired of having only memories left, everyday I have to keep myself from knocking on your door to see if your awake yet, Eveready I have to remember that your not you anymore. Everyday I have to deal with it again and again! Do you have any idea what that is like! To know that the one person you want more then anyone else can't be yours? To know that no matter what you do, it wont make a difference!" Tears welled up in Beast Boy's eyes as he yelled.

Streams of salty wetness made their way down Terra's cheeks. "Yes." She opened her eyes and looked over at him before grabbing the changeling in a hug. "We can't be... I'm sorry...Beast Boy. Sometimes... the past just can't be fixed."

Beast Boy didn't argue anymore, he just wrapped his arms around her tightly and buried his face into her hair, not bothering to hold his tears back anymore. "I love you Terra." He whispered.

"Then let me go," she whispered back, burring her head into his neck.

"Not yet."

_Everything I know,  
and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls,  
when it's all said and done  
it get hard but it won't take away my love_

**Beep Beep Beep Beep-**

Beast Boy lifted his head up from his pillow and looked around his messy room. His face felt irritated, and he glanced at his pillow, to see it soaked with tears. His throat felt clogged, making it hard for him to breath as he jumped down from his bed and walked to his window. Staring out at the bright new day, the sparkled water, clear sky, and busy city bridge. "Just a dream..." He whispered to himself, then hung his head. He knew it had been real, in some way he couldn't explain, Terra had been there... some how. He just wished she was still here now.

_I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me_

**---------------------**

Did I fool you? xD I hope this wasn't too confusing. Thank you for reading too, I got the next few already planned out and ready to write x) Hopefully they will be out soon. Thanks again!

**Please Read and Review!**_  
_


End file.
